


Confession - Fillie

by 1AlyssaEime1



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Stranger Things cast, F/M, Featuring Jacob Sartorious, Mild swearing and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlyssaEime1/pseuds/1AlyssaEime1
Summary: Finn Wolfhard has a crush on Millie Bobby Brown but has no idea how to tell her. Jacob Sartorious keeps getting in the way and is always so possessive of Millie. At the Golden Globes 2018, Finn finally tells her.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn Wolfhard wakes up in his bedroom at home in Vancouver, BC. He unlocks his phone and goes on Instagram. He scrolls through his feed, liking some posts. He comes across a post from Millie, a selfie. He smiles at the photo and presses the ‘heart’. Nick knocks on his door.  
“Hey, man, mom made breakfast for us.” He says.  
“I'll be there in a minute.” Finn mumbles. Nick leaves and closes the door. Finn gets up and puts on a clean shirt. He pulls on some plain, black jeans. He leaves his room and goes downstairs.

His mom, Mary, stands in the kitchen making pancakes. She turns around and sees Finn.  
“Hey, Finnie, breakfast is nearly ready.” She says, smiling. Finn slumps down into his chair.  
“What’s the matter?” Nick asks.  
“Nothing. I’m just tired.” He replies. Truth was, he wasn’t just tired, he missed his best friend and co-star, Millie Bobby Brown. He discovered he had a crush on her a couple months ago. Though, he would probably never admit it. Mary places down a plate of pancakes in front of Finn.  
“Thanks, Mom.” He says.  
“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She replies. Finn takes a bite of one of the pancakes and he smiles. He pulls out his phone.  
“You better not be Instagramming your breakfast. That’s so not cool!” Eric Wolfhard says.  
“No, I’m not. I keep on getting so many notifications.” Finn replies.  
“Oh, ok, Mr Big Celebrity!” Eric jokes.  
“Dad! Can I please be a normal teenager when I’m home?” Finn says, jokingly.  
“Finn, we know it’s been a while since you started in your acting business but we’re still not used to it. It just blows our minds everyday!” Mary says.  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to be a dick.” He replies.  
“It’s ok.” She says. Everyone continues to eat breakfast. Finn’s phone buzzes again and he unlocks it. He goes back on Instagram and frowns, confused.  
“Who’s Jacob Sartorious?” Finn asks. Nick gags.  
“We do not speak his name.” He replies.  
“Why? What’d he do?” Finn asks.  
“You know that ‘Sweatshirt’ song? Well, he sings that.” Nick replies.  
“Yeah, that’s a really bad song. He can’t even sing.” Finn says.  
“Yeah. Why do mention him?” Nick asks.  
“Millie just posted a photo of her and Jacob.” He replies.  
“Oh, Millie, I miss her.” Mary says.  
“They’re dating.” Finn says.  
“That’s nice. Good for her.” Mary replies.  
“Yeah.” Finn replies. He finishes breakfast, puts his dishes away and goes back to his room. He sits on the bed and starts crying.

Nick knocks on the door. Finn quickly tries to get rid of his tears. Nick enters the room.  
“What’s the matter?” He says. Finn shakes his head.  
“You know you can tell me, right?” Nick says.  
“I know.” Finn replies, sniffling.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Nick asks. Finn shakes his head again.  
“Ok. You can tell me whenever you’re ready.” Nick exits Finn’s room. He starts crying again. Finn Wolfhard has a crush on Millie Bobby Brown.

The End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Finn decides that he will tell Nick that he likes Millie. He knocks on Nick’s door.  
“Come in.” Nick says. Finn enters.  
“Can I tell you something?” He asks.  
“Sure. Sit down.” Nick says. Finn sits down on Nick’s bed.  
“So, obviously, I was crying, yesterday. A couple months ago I realised that I have a crush on Millie and now that she’s in a relationship, I don’t know what to do.” Finn says.  
“Well, it’s good of you to be honest even if you feel like your emotions are going to crash through the roof. I mean, it’s hard to like someone who’s in a relationship but things will get better, I promise.” Nick replies.  
“Thanks.” Finn says. He gives him a fist bump and exits the room.

*ding* Someone sends a text to Finn. It’s from the Duffer Brothers.

“Hey, buddy, we need you down to California in a couple days for publicity. Can you make it?”

F: Sure I’ll let Mom and Dad know. See you soon.

D Bros: Thanks man, always appreciated.

F: Always 

Finn goes downstairs to the living room.  
“Hey, Mom, Dad, the Duffers just said they need me down in California this weekend. Is it ok if one of you takes me?” He says.  
“I can take you. No problem.” Eric replies.  
“Thanks Dad. I’ll go pack some clothes and stuff.” Finn says. He goes back upstairs to his room. He gets out his luggage bag and starts packing. He gets a text message. It’s from Millie.  
“Huh, Why is Millie texting me? She never does.” He thinks. He reads the message. 

M: Hey! Are you going to be in California this weekend? The Duffers just messaged me.

F: Yeah. I’m packing right now.

M: Did they tell you what it’s for?

F:They only said it’s for publicity.

M: Oh ok. I guess we’ll find out when we get there.

F: Hey, Millie, can I ask you something?

M: Sure, anything.

F: When did you and Jacob Sartorious start dating?

M: Last month, why?

F: Oh, I was just wondering.

M: Ok. Can you believe it, my first boyfriend.

F: Yeah. Great.

M: I’ll let you finish packing. Bye Finnie!

Finn puts down his phone and finishes packing ready for California.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and his dad leave home and head to the airport. They listen to indie music on the way. They then arrive at the airport and get out the car. The Duffer brothers had paid for Finn’s ticket. They head towards the gate. They walk down the aisle and then get on the plane in 1st class.  
“Is it alright if I listen to music?” Finn asks.  
“I was thinking the same thing.” Eric replies. They both put in their headphones and listen to music. 

A couple hours go by and they arrive in California. They get off the plane and go inside the building. Paparazzi starts taking photos of Finn.  
“Sorry, guys, I have to go.” He says, politely. He spots a guy outside of a large, black car holding up a piece of paper with his name on it. Finn and Eric get in the car and they drive off. An hour later, they arrive in Beverly Hills. They arrive at a hotel and Finn spots Millie, Noah, Gaten, Caleb and Sadie. He gets out the car and rushe over to the group.  
“Hey, guys.” Finn says.  
“Hey, Finnie Boy! We missed you.” Gaten says.  
“I missed you all, too.” Finn replies. They all hug. Millie stands a bit further away from the others, talking on her phone.  
“Ok, see you later. I love you.” Millie says, hanging up. She walks over to them.  
“Hey, Finn.” She says.  
“Hi, Mills.” Finn replies.  
“Sorry, guys, I was just on the phone with Jacob.” Millie says.  
“That’s ok, Millie. I know how excited you get when it comes to Jacob.” Sadie says, smiling. Finn looks down at his feet, sad.  
“So, why are we here?” Gaten says.  
“I have no idea. The Duffers didn’t say anything.” Noah replies.  
“Except that it’s for publicity.” Caleb says.  
“I guess we’ll just have to find out.” Finn says, still looking down. The Duffer brothers come out of the hotel with some keys. They walk to the group.  
“Hey, everyone. Glad you could make it.” Matt Duffer says.  
“Thanks.” All say.  
“Now, the reason why we got you here is the Golden Globes will be on this weekend and they want you guys to make an appearance.” Ross Duffer informs. Everyone looks surprised.  
“Here are your keys. We’ve already booked you guys in so, you can just head up to your rooms now. See you later.” The Duffer Brothers leave.  
“Wow, the Golden Globes!” Noah exclaims.  
“Yeah, that’s so cool!” Sadie replies. Everyone heads into the hotel and gets settled in. 

An hour later, hairdressers, makeup artists and stylists start showing up in everyone’s rooms. The theme of this years Globes is all black outfits. Everyone gets dressed and styled ready for the show. They head outside of the hotel and another black car pulls up out the front for them. They all get in.  
“Where’s Millie?” Finn asks.  
“She’ll be arriving separately, in a different car. I heard that Jacob got a VIP ticket.” Sadie says. Finn secretly rolls his eyes. They leave the hotel and head off towards the location of the awards show. 

Hundreds of celebrities and fans crowd outside of the arena for pictures. The group all pose together for multiple photos but Millie is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, they all hear; “MILLIE! MILLIE! MILLIE!” The crowd screaming and cheering as Millie walks onto the red carpet. Many interviews and pictures later, they head into the arena.

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sits down at their assigned table and the Golden Globes finally start. A lot of celebrities go up onstage and receive their awards. Ranging from Movies, Music and TV shows. Finn looks over at Millie, who is talking to Jacob.  
“She looks so beautiful.” Finn thinks. Millie looks over to him and waves. He waves back but Jacob gives him a dirty look. Finn’s attention goes back towards the stage. More awards get given out. 

After an hour, an announcement had been said saying that there will be an intermission. A lot of people get up out of their seats to meet and greet with other celebrities. Jacob stands up and leaves the table, heading somewhere else.  
“I’ve gotta tell her.” Finn thinks. He gets up from his seat and walks towards Millie.  
“Hey, Millie.” He says, secretly nervous.  
“Hey, Finn, how are you?” She asks.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Um, is it ok if you and I talk?” He asks.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Millie replies. She turns in her seat, facing him.  
“Uh, in private?” Finn says, his hands starting to sweat.  
“Of course.” Millie says, politely. Finn gets Millie to follow him to a quiet, private area in the building.

Finn and Millie stand, facing each other.  
“This place looks so cool, doesn’t it.” Millie says.  
“Yeah. It does.” Finn agrees. “You look beautiful.”  
“Really, you think so?” Millie says. He nods. “Well, you look very handsome.”  
“Thank you.” Finn replies.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asks.  
“Oh, god, I don’t know how to word this properly.” Finn’s leg starts bouncing up and down in place.  
“Finn, you can tell me anything.” Millie replies.  
“Um, I have a crush on you.” He confesses.  
“Really?” She asks. He nods again. “For how long?”  
“A while.” Finn says.  
“I thought you hated me.” Millie says.  
“No, of course not. Why would I hate you, you’re amazing.” He says. Millie smiles.  
“Thank you, you’re amazing too. But, I’m with Jacob.” She says, surprisingly kind of sad.  
“Oh.” Finn replies, fighting the urge to cry. Millie steps forward and gives him a hug. He hugs her back but Jacob Sartorious comes up towards them.  
“Hi, Jacob.” Millie says.  
“Why are you talking to him.” Jacob asks, rudely.  
“Because he’s my friend.” She replies.  
“But why are you talking all the way over here.” He asks.  
“Because Finn needed to tell me something.” Millie replies.  
“Which was what?” Jacob asks, rudely. Millie starts to get a bit pissed off.  
“It was a private conversation. I don’t mean to be rude but it doesn’t concern you.” She says.  
“I guess I’ll just go back to my seat.” Finn says.  
“No. You’re gonna tell me what you were saying to my girlfriend.” Jacob starts to get angry, in a fake way.  
Finn stands there stuck in his place, stuttering, looking for words.  
“Stay away from my girlfriend, you creep.” Jacob fires at Finn.  
“I’m not a creep.” Finn replies, angrily.  
“So, go away.” Jacob says.  
“No. Millie and I are still talking.” Finn says.  
“Go ahead, talk to her.” Jacob says, crossing his arms. “What is so important?”  
“You know what, I will tell you. I really like Millie. Even better, I love Millie.” Finn says. All of a sudden, Jacob punches Finn in the face. Finn grips his face, hissing in pain. Millie grabs him and supports him with her arms. She starts rubbing Finn’s back, comforting him.  
“Why would you do that.” Millie says, angrily.  
“Because he doesn’t deserve you. I do.” Jacob replies, rudely.  
“No, you don’t. You never did, you cheated on me. Go home.” Millie says. She helps Finn walk away from Jacob and they exit out the back door.

Millie helps Finn sit down on a bench.  
“I’m so sorry he did to you.” Millie apologises.  
“It wasn’t your fault. It was mine.” Finn says, his hand over his eye.  
“No, it wasn’t. I will admit, I didn’t love him anymore after he cheated.” Millie says. “He wasn’t the right the guy for me. I was too blind to see him for who he really was.” She adds.  
“I’m sorry I put you through this.” Finn says.  
“It’s not your fault. You helped me to finally get out of my lie of a relationship.” Millie says.  
“I love you.” Finn confesses.  
“I love you, too.” Millie also confesses. Finn looks at her in surprise.  
“Really?” He asks.  
“Yeah. I started to have a crush on you when I was still dating Jacob. My agent wouldn’t let me break up with him.” Millie says.  
“Why?” Finn asks.  
“I have no idea.” Millie replies. “Come in, let’s take you back to the hotel.”  
Millie holds Finn’s hands as he stands up, still covering his eye. They find Finn’s driver.  
“Can you please take us back to the hotel?” Millie asks. “Finn got hurt.”  
They get into the car and they head back to the hotel.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Millie helps Finn through the door of his hotel room. She holds his hands and leads to him to his bed. He sits down and takes his shoes and his tie off. Millie sits down next to him. She starts rubbing his back, comforting him.  
“Are you ok?” She asks.  
“I think I will be.” Finn replies.  
“I’m so sorry Jacob punched you. That was not ok.” Millie says.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” He says. Millie stands up and walks towards the freezer. She gets some ice and a towel. She walks back over to Finn and hands him the towel-wrapped ice. He places it over his eye, which is now dark purple, but he flinches.  
“Careful.” Millie says. Finn leans over and rests his head on her shoulder. Millie smiles.  
“Thank you for taking me back here.” He says.  
“You’re welcome.” She replies. “Excuse me, I have to make a phone call.” She stands up, grabs her phone and walks off into the other room.  
“She’s so nice to me.” Finn thinks. He smiles, even though his eye hurts like a bitch. He can slightly hear Millie in the other room.  
“Listen, Jacob, I don’t think this relationship is working. I’m breaking up with you. I realise now, that I’m in love with Finn. Goodbye, Jacob, it’s over.” Millie says. She comes back into the main room of the hotel room.  
“Well, It’s over for Jacob and I.” She says. Finn’s jaw drops open.  
“Wait, you’re in love with me.” He asks.  
“Yes.” Millie replies. She hugs him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realise it before.”  
“Don’t worry, it was worth the wait.” Finn says. She laughs.  
“I don’t even know what I saw in him. You have so much personality, you’re funny and you are so much more attractive than him.” Millie says. Finn bites his bottom lip.  
“You just bit your lip.” She says.  
“I’m sorry. I’m trying to fight the urge to kiss you.” He replies.  
“Really?” Millie asks.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to rush you or be inappropriate.” Finn says. Suddenly, Millie leans forward and kisses Finn on the lips. He kisses back. They pull away and Finn’s eyes are popping out of his head.  
“That was unexpected.” He says. Millie laughs.  
“If there is anything you want to ask me, don’t be afraid to.” She says, holding his hands.  
“Millie, would you like to be my girlfriend?” Finn asks.  
“Of course, I would love to.” Millie replies. They give each other another kiss on the lips. The door opens and Eric Wolfhard enters. He sees Finn with the ice and Millie next to him, holding his hands.  
“Hi, Mr Wolfhard.” Millie says.  
“Hey, Millie! You don’t have to call me Mr Wolfhard. Just call me Eric.” He replies. “What happened to Finn?”  
“My ex boyfriend, Jacob punched him in the face.” Millie explains.  
“Why?” Eric asks.  
“Because I told Millie that I love her.” Finn says.  
“You have a crush on Millie?” Eric asks. Finn nods.  
“Well, Finn and I are dating now.” Millie says. “If that’s ok with you.”  
“Of course. Mary and I absolutely love you. Finn’s been rather depressed lately, so it’s good that you’ll be his girlfriend. You know, make him happy again.” Eric says.  
“Why have you been depressed?” Millie asks Finn.  
“Because I didn’t have you.” Finn replies.  
“Aww, well, I’m here now. I’m yours.” Millie gives him a kiss on the cheek. Finn and Millie give each other a long, warm hug.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter

Everyone spends their last day at the hotel before going home again. They spend some time at a restaurant, they watch a movie and they have a long conversation. When it’s time to go, everyone packs their bags and loads them into the car. Finn and Millie put their bags in the car.  
“Mills, are you busy this week?” Finn asks.  
“No, I don’t believe so. Why’s that?” Millie replies.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to come back home with me in Vancouver?” He asks.  
“Oh my god, I would love to.” Millie replies. She gives him a kiss. Everyone gets into the car and then they head off to the airport.

They arrive at the airport and all get out the car. They start saying their goodbyes.  
“See ya, Frog Face! See ya, Mills!” Caleb says, smiling and waving.  
“See you, Caleb.” Finn and Millie reply.  
“Bye, Finnie Boy! Bye, Millie!” Gaten says.  
“Bye, Gaten.” They reply.  
“See ya next time, guys.” Noah says.  
“Bye, Noah.” Finn and Millie say.  
They all enter the building and head off towards their owns gates. Finn gets out two tickets to Vancouver.   
“I can’t believe that you’re coming home with me!” Finn says.  
“I know, I’m so excited!” Millie replies. They get their bags, set them down on the ground and roll them along towards the gate. While waiting at the gate, Finn and Millie hold hands. He gives her a big hug and then they get called into the gate. They go through, walk down the aisle and board the plane. They get directed to their seats and they sit down next to each other, holding hands.  
The plane takes off leaving California and heading towards Vancouver.

After a long flight, Finn and Millie get off the plane and then head towards Eric’s car. They get in and drive back to Finn’s house. They arrive at Finn’s house and they get out the car. Eric puts his keys into the lock and then opens the front door. They all go inside. 

Mary stands in the kitchen, talking to Nick. She had just finished making a coffee.  
“Hey, family!” Eric says.  
“Hey, guys, how was the Golden Globes?” Mary asks.  
“Well, they didn’t win but we had a time.” Eric replies, kissing his wife on the cheek.  
“Hey, Mom, there’ also someone else here.” Finn says. Finn guides Millie towards them.  
“Hi, Mrs Wolfhard.” Millie says.  
“Oh my god, Millie! Hi, how are you?” Mary says.  
“I’m very well, Mrs Wolfhard.” Millie replies.  
“Oh, please, no need to call me Mrs Wolfhard. Just call me Mary!” She says, smiling. “What are you doing here, anyway?”   
“I came back here with Finn.” Millie replies.  
“You two are dating, aren’t you?” Mary asks, smiling.  
“Yes.” Finn replies, smiling.  
“Aww, that’s so sweet! Well, Millie, make yourself at home and I’m so happy that you’ll be staying with us this week.” She says.  
“Thank you, Mary.” Millie says.  
“Well, you two head off and have fun but not too much fun.” Eric says.  
“Dad!” Finn says, cringing a little bit. He puts his arm on Millie. “Come in, this way.” Millie follows him upstairs towards his room. 

He opens the door and lets her in first. He closes the door behind him. He grabs Millie and pulls her into a huge hug. He kisses her forehead and cheeks.   
“I love you so much!” Finn says.  
“I love you too.” Millie replies.   
“Do you wanna play some video games?” Finn asks.  
“I don’t know how to.” Millie replies.  
“I can teach you.” He says.  
“Ok, I’ll give it a go.” She replies. Finn turns on his TV, puts in a game and they start playing it. Finn takes his time teaching Millie all the basics and the rules of the game. She immediately catches on and they start playing together. An hour passes and they stop the game.   
“I’m so happy that you’re here and that you’re now my girlfriend.” Finn says. “It’s just been so lonely sometimes.”  
“Really? Well, I’m happy too.” Millie replies.   
They cuddle and they give each other a kiss on the lips. 

The End of Chapter 6: Final Chapter 

End of Confession - Fillie


End file.
